


Cuando dos se vuelven uno

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tiene dudas y Bill se encarga de disiparlas mediante su conexión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando dos se vuelven uno

Dejaba que sus dedos formasen notas sobre las cuerdas. No podía pensar con claridad. Sus pensamientos se tornaban obtusos. El estribillo de Heilig se mecía en un tortuoso vaivén sobre sus oídos. Lo tenía tan cerca, muy cerca.

Sabía que Bill no había decidido situarse a un costado suyo, y apoyar su codo sobre su hombro por obra del azar. Aquello lo había pensado su hermano desde que hizo un breve discurso sobre esa canción, dedicándosela a Tom por medio de esa conexión suya, solo que no lo había especificado, no había dejado en claro un ‘me acercaré a ti, y te cantaré la canción al oído mientras te contemplaré con ojos flamígeros susurrándote mediante esbozos de mi mente lo mucho que te amo’. Si Tom hubiese sabido eso, se hubiese alejado al verlo acercarse. 

Ingenuo de él que no lo hizo. 

Y no era que no desease que Bill esté cerca recitándole por mensajes subliminales lo que siente por él, traduciéndoselos todos a través de sus ojos, y de los límites de sus mentes. Lo que mantienen oculto del mundo. Sino lo que provocaba aquello en él. Una mezcla entre frustración y nerviosismo, buscaba un escape a aquellas emociones, intentó puerilmente concentrarse en su guitarra, en el ritmo, pero no lo consiguió.

Quería corresponderle. Hacerlo de alguna forma en la que solo ellos pudieran captar el mensaje. 

Pero… ¿cómo?

Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse, y pudo escuchar a la multitud gritar enardecida. Se tensó. Había deshecho su estado de equilibrio. Sus dedos siguieron entonando la canción en un acto autómata. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

‘Estoy aquí, concéntrate en mí’ 

Era Bill. No en palabras dichas, pero sí comunicadas. Intentó controlar su respiración y siguió escuchándolo. Incluso podía sentir la esencia de Bill, el conteo de sus latidos, todos por él.

Se sintió lleno, completo. Supo en ese instante que no necesitaba corresponderle, no en frente de esas personas ajenas a ellos, no necesitaba demostrar nada. La persona que más le importaba en este mundo, la que más amaba, por la cual daría todo y se entregaría de todas las formas que pudiera sabía lo que sentía, y eso era todo lo que sí necesitaba.

Siguió sintiendo el flujo de la sangre correr en ambos cuerpos, sintió a Bill junto a él, más allá de todo, pudo respirar a través de él y se sintió calmo.

No necesitaba nada más que eso. Sonrió de lado. Bill anteriormente se lo había dicho. Y sabía que se encargaría de recordárselo las veces que fuesen necesarias.


End file.
